The Eyes of the Gifted
by Nara Bear
Summary: My face screwed up in response as I begin to describe the way the woman that had caused me to be in the position I was am when her eyebrows raised in shock and concern. Only one sentence came out of her mouth in shock, "Claire that woman died in 2011..." I widened my eyes in shock. That was when I realised something. I could see the dead.


It was an early, autumn morning as I laid in my bed, opening my eyes for the first time in hours, I squinted them tightly as the sunlight hit me directly in the eyes. This also made my long eyelashes flutter a few times. I must admit I didn't mind this feeling, it reminded that today was a brand new day, yesterday is history and today is a mystery. I arose slowly, removing my head from the white comforting pillow from below me and let my short, pale, freckled arms stretch my body as far as they possibly could, attempting to wake up my worn out body. As my arms quickly flopped down onto my lap I turned my head to my iPhone sitting on the bedside table and raised it up, not too close to my face considering the fact that if it was sitting too close to my face it would hurt my eyes. I pressed the small, round button directed in straight in the middle and at the bottom of the phone, my eyes squinted a small bit at the light shining into my pupils. The time read 8:47. Usually I wouldn't be awake at a time like this is morning I didn't mind, I had woken up in a rather good mood, unlike most mornings when I manage or be extremely grumpy and snap at people. I sat in my bed for a minute or two longer before swinging my short, pale legs over the side of the bed. Considering that my legs were now dangling off my tall double bed I slightly jumped onto the floor, stumbling when my small feet hit the floor, sending a rush through mt body as I regained balance. From where I was standing I could see directly at my slightly rounded, ghost white window directly across from the house on the other side from mine. I always felt so curious about this house, it seemed so quiet and abandoned even though there was supposed to be someone in that house, I've never seen anyone enter or leave that house. I shrugged the thought out of my mind as I slightly skipped throughout the small hallway of my small apartment until I came to the last door on my left, which was my petite kitchen.

I made my way over to the pantry. I opened the door of the rather small pantry and allowed mt eyes to search the contents of it, once I had completed having my eyes wander I turned my attention to my silver fridge about a metre away from the pantry. Once I opened it my eyes directly hit the strawberry 'Up & Goes' and quickly grabbed one out and opened it. I placed myself on top of the four seated table about a metre in between the kitchen and the door that leads to the kitchen. As I drank the breakfast beverage I could feel the contents slide delicately down my throat satisfying my taste buds and thirst. Once I had finished the beverage I aimed at the garbage bin not too far away and attempted to make what you would say a basketball shot but failed. I sighed at this and made my way over to the garbage and threw it in, not missing it this time.

By now I was wide awake and had full energy considering this I ran towards my bedroom slightly skidding on the wooden floor until I was at the door my bed room and skipped towards my sliding wardrobe and opened it smoothly letting my eyes search the many items placed in my wardrobe although it looked like one big, unorganised mess. My eyes placed on a lovely, thick black coat that went down midway of my thighs, the buttons placed half way down the jacket added detail to the plain coloured jacket although it looked elegant and complimented my curves perfectly. I reached in, grabbed it and threw it onto my bed. By choosing to wear this jacket I had very few choices to wear as bottoms so I settled my option on a pair of light denim, skinny jeans. I quickly got dressed, making sure every item I was wearing looked just right. I closed my wardrobe and assessed the figure in front of me in the mirror that was connected to the rather large wardrobe. I decided to put my long, lilac hair into a quickly done ponytail and quickly do my make up containing a rather light foundation, powder, pink blush, mascara and compilmented myes with a light smokey eye and a tangerine lipstick. I smiled at my reflection feeling satisfied at the way I looked. I quickly slipped on a pair of black heeled boots, grabbed my phone and earphones then made my way towards the front door to take a morning walk as I tended to do most mornings. As I walked I could hear the sound of my boots click-clacking along the wooden floor below me, it was one thing I always hated about these floors, you could always hear the sounds of steps, no matter if you're wearing shoes or not.

Once I had made my way out of the front door I had plugged my bright blue earphones into my phone and selected 'Please Don't Say You Love Me' by 'Gabrielle Aplin' and began to walk down the format steps of my appartment. As I walked along I could feel the early autumn wind hit my face gently which made a wide smile build up on my face. The wind made me feel refreshed just as it did most mornings. By now I was walking through the local gardens and began admiring the scenery around me until I noticed a young female that looked to be in here mid-twenties staring from afar under a large willow tree. She had long red hair and was quite rather petite. I shrugged it off as I continued to walk along the path of the gardens, enjoying my morning walk until I noticed the young female still staring at me and it started to become unsettling. I slightly knitted my brows together in concern as I continued walking.

I quickly made my way out of the gardens and began walking down another path. I turned my head around to see if the female was still behind my, thankfully she wasn't. I came to the favourite point of the morning walk. It was a quite a few metres higher than the road itself, at least seven metres tall and the wall seperating the road from the higher path made of tightly structured rocks. Instead of walking on the path I had a slight habit of walking on the rocks as I walked through this part. I started walking the same as most walking as I could sense an unsettling presence from behind me, I turned my head to see the petite woman from minutes before although this time she was only about two metres away from me.

My eyes shot open in shock as I quickly looked the woman up and down. This woman looked slightly dis-figured and looked incredibly disabled and out of place at all different points of her body. She just had this wide, evil looking grin on her face and her head was slightly tilted down with her ocean blue eyes glaring at me in two slits that frightened me to a further extent. I froze in place, too shocked to make a move at all. A few moments passed as the woman continued staring at me, creepily until she took a dysfunctional step towards me, not changing the freakish emotion on her face. As each half a minute past she took a step closer and closer until she was merely half a metre away from me. By now my body was shaking up, trying to figure out what to do next. The woman began moving her mangled hands towards me, without thinking I took a step away. She extended her arm out, it was only a centimetre or two away from touching me and without thinking I took another step back but as soon as I remembered where I was it was too late, I could feel my body falling, I raised my arms up as high as I could to grab onto something, anything from stopping my fall onto the hard ground metres beneath me, all I could here as I fell were a few simple words form the body above me, "Poor Ra, Ra." In a quite deep, non-sympathetic voice. I screamed at all my might as I fell knowing the results at any second now,

I closed my eyes shut, the last thing I would see was that distinctioned figure. I felt my head smash on a metal surface below me and under a second later I felt that pain shoot through my body from head to toe, the pressure that I had fell onto the hard surface I could feel my body quickly roll off the surface I was recently onto gravel which only made the pain more intense. I could feel multiple of my bones shatter and blood making its way down my head. The only word I could describe the feeling I was feeling was death. I screamed in agony only to hear an unfamiliar voice below me scream out, "Somebody call a fucking ambulance!"

I didn't bother opening my eyes only to feel the pain slowly leaving my body as I could see the darkness moving closer to me, wanting all the pain to go away I didn't fight it, I allowed to take my body over and all the pain was gone. Everything was gone.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a bed, not my own bed though, a hospital bed. As I regained my memory I remembered what had happened who knows how long ago. I attempted to sit up but I couldn't stay up as I felt all the pain shoot up my body and let myself fall straight back onto my bed. I sighed in frustration and closed my eyes again. I just layed there for a few moments until I felt a prescence standing next to the hospital bed. I slowly opened my eyes and directed them or my right to see the freakish body that was the reason why I was in the bed I was laying in. She had the exact same facial expression as last time. My eyes opened as wide as possible as I began to scream at the top of my lungs and attempted to get out of the bed ignoring any pain that I was feeling. I managed to make my body fall out of the bed into the hard hospital floor on the side of the hospital bed which only made me scream in pure pain and horror as I could feel someone rip on my skin and began to feel the wetness of a wet liquid spreading across the hospital clothing I was wearing. I began dragging my broken body across the floor making my way to the door as I heard someone rush in, closing my eyes shut as possible, hoping it wasn't the female from moments before I heard the figure in front of me scream out in concern, "Doctor, get here quickly! It's an emergency!" I could feel my heart race a hundred miles per hour, feeling the same feeling as I felt when I had hit the ground from the last incident but before I knew it I was picked up and placed back on the bed with an oxygen mask being placed onto my mouth. I quickly shot my head to the right and noticed the mangled woman wasn't where she was moments before. After that I felt nothing, I was out like a light.

I gained consciousness as I heard sobbing and the words, "No. No. No. This cannot be happening. Not to Clarity." The voice was farmillar. It was the voice of my best friend Evelyn. I slowly opened my eyes knowing the prescence beside me which made me feel safe. I directed my eyes to the tall, thin blonde to my side. She screamed in happiness as she had seen my attention on her. She quickly launched at me seemlingly forgetting about my condition and gave me a hug, I half laughed and half winced at this. That's when she remembered the way I was.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Clarity!" She put her hands up in defence and apologised as she made her way to sit back down on the chair she was on previously.

"It's okay, Eve." I reassured her with a smile.

"How are you feeling? You've been out for almost a week now." She responded in concern with a frown taking over her face.

"Like death." I half laughed until it hit me that I had been out for a week. "Wait, a whole fucking week!?" I questioned in shock, my eyes widening as the fact hit me.

"Yes. A week. I don't know if this is the wrong thing to say but... What exactly happened, Claire?" She spoke quiter now.

My face screwed up in response as I began to describe the way the woman that had caused me to be in the position I am when her eyebrows raised in shock and concern.

Only one sentence came out of her mouth in shock, "Claire, that woman passed away in 2011..."

I widened my eyes widely in shock.

That was when I realised something.

I could see the dead.


End file.
